The Vampire's Curse
by Autumn Brease
Summary: Autumn is just a regular girl , or at least she was . 300 yrs later Her , Tooth , Aster ( bunnymund) , and April are all vampires. They all have back stories , but Autmn is the only one running from her's . So what occurs when a few months into a new job she gets a flash from the past ? Join them & Jack & sandy on there crazy adventure to unravel the truth & fight off evil. Jack/OC


**A/N This is an idea i got a few weeks ago and tonight i was inpired and it kept bugging me so i just typed it out , it's about 8 , 9 pages on word and i plan on making in it a mulit-chapter story . This is an AU , vampire version ROTG Fanfic . Also my OC's Autumn and April will be in the story . **

**Sorry for any typo's and this is a two-part chapter . Part 2 will be up as soon as i can type it up . For those of you who read or have read my ATLA Fic i'm working on it and chapter 2 will be up soon . Sorry For any randomness. Contrusticive Critisisom welcome , but please do be considerte . Well here you have it ; Enjoy ! ! **

**Oh yeah wait i hate doing this Autumn could you ? **

**Autumn : Um yeah sure .**

**Autumn: Disclamier Dani doesn't own Rise of the Guardians or the Guardians of childhood books only the OC's She Creates :) **

* * *

Chapter 1 : Where it started part 1

**Year: 312****th**** ….. Day: Jan. 12 . 2012 **

_I bet your wondering … what's with the date ? Well they said it would help if I kept a "journal" . I haven't written in it much , just the days really. But today's important . So …. Well I thought I'd write what happened . Anyways , we(I really) finally came back to burgess. After nearly 300 hundred years .Tooth and Aster said it was save . So me … oh wait I haven't written my name . It's Autumn , Autumnis Danielle Rosmeries Nightingale Brease . I know what you're thinking , 'What sort of name is that ?' Well that's the name you get when you happen to be me . But my name this life is Danielle Romeries . Me , April , Toothina , and Aster moved here on the 4__th__ of January. When we got here and as usual Tooth asked "what is your new dream this time ?, oh wait let me guess …. An actor again ?" I told her investigative reporter. Should of seen her face . Priceless . Well I'm writing this all because it's important . I didn't know that by saying that and that me actually becoming one could change so many things . Lead to me re-discovering my past and all those things I've been wanting to hide and keep buried for years. It all lead to the day I ran into Jack again. But I'm getting ahead of myself . It all a=started with that faithful day and me Actually getting the job. So here it is , the day that changed everything _

Beep….

Beep….

Beep…

" _Asi que ,Corre , Corre , Corazon, De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz . Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya . Que mis lagrimas jamas te voy a dar . Asi que , corre como siempre , no mires atras . Los has hecho ya , y la verdad me da igual " _

I woke up , the song was still playing on my alarm clock radio .

Stupid Alarm Clocks , always waking people up from there joyous dreams .

"ugh"

I slowly pulled the covers off me , rubbed my eye and stretched while yawning.

_'Why was I walking up early again ? Wait what time was it ?'_

I looked at the clock ; 6:05 am .

" UGH ! Why Life ! " . I through a pillow over my head .

_' What could possibly be so important ? ' ….._

3….2…1…

" OF COURSE ! " I Shouted to no one in particular . " The interview " I repeatedly mumbled this as I got out of bed changed the radio station to 97.3

" I'm a bad-ass bitch " started playing .

"Scruuu-" I changed it to 97.9 instead .

I raised the volume to 17 and sung along as I entered the bathroom .

" _I know there's something in the wake of your smile " _

I took off my pj's .

" _I get a notion from the look in your eyes , yeah" _

I stepped into the shower .

" _You've built a love , but that love falls apart, "_

I turned on the warm water and closed the glass door.

"_Your little piece of heaven , turns to dark "_

I feel the water rushing down my head onto my face as I grab the shampoo and start washing my hair while singing along .

" _Listen To your heart when he's calling for you."_

"_Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do."_

_"I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."_

_" Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._  
_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams."_

I start rinsing off the shampoo . I grab the conditioner . I keep singing along .

"_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. And there are voices that want to be heard. So much to mention but you can't find the words. The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind. Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. " _

Before I know it I'm lost in the song .

"_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. Listen to your heart when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do. " _

Then suddenly I'm turning off the water and grabbing a towel . I keep singing . The last line comes as I step out of the shower .

" _I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. " _

I started drying off , then turned off the radio . Didn't want to get lost in songs that I loved (again) when I had to hurry .

I got dressed . My Outfit was ; Tight blue jeans , black boots , a black long-sleeved T-shirt that said _**"I'm Me Deal With IT " **_in white , a matching blue colored winter coat , with a black scarf , matching Blue ear-muffs , and matching blue gloves.

Blue and black were sort of my favorite colors .

I quickly checked my hair to make sure the regular old brown hair dye hadn't washed off .

_'Good'_

I Grabbed the iron and started straitening my crazy newly brown dyed curls .

'**bout 30 minutes later **

7:15 am

I Checked the clock .

_' Perfect , still have 1 hour and it takes 30 minutes to get there + traffic , that's 40 , so 20 minutes great ,better hurry '_

I fixed my newly straightened hair one more time , then I brushed my teeth.

_' Tooth would kill me if I didn't'_

I rinsed my mouth . Then dried it off.

I was about to head down stairs for breakfast , when I remembered .

_'CONTACTS '_

" Oh , that's right . – Now where ? " I spoke to myself again, before frantically beginning to search .

" AHAH ! there you are " I exclaimed smiling .

I hurriedly headed to the mirror . I took one last good look at my Emerald-green eyes , if you looked close enough you could see the purple iris and the pink swirling in the middle. My eyes had always been green , but the purple used to be brown , at least it was until I died .

_'Oh well, here it goes '_

I slowly put on the hazel brown color contacts . and two blinks later I had both on .

I looked in the mirror and I did a double-take .

_' Who was this girl ?' ' Certainly not me ?'_

I looked completely different . I had plain brown hair and hazel eyes . My hair was straight and I was a bit paler than usual .

_' Must be the lack of sun lately '_

I slowly went back into my room , grabbed my purse / satchel , my notebook ,and phone.

I Checked the time again.

7:30am

_' Oh crud… better hurry '_

I Checked my bag for the keys

' _Check '_

I went downstairs to find Aster making pancake's

_'Yum'_

My Sister April was eating hers' with orange juice and a truck-load of syrup.

Tooth was eating an egg and cheese omelet with apple juice . Shaking her newly died Dark brown hair and head in disappointment . Her color contact blue glare starring daggers into Aster . Who gave a sheepish smile and my sister who point-blank ignored it and continued stuffing her face .

I giggled .

They admittedly noticed my presence .

" Look who's ready , hopefully you won't stuff your face with sugar as well " Tooth said , before going back to glaring while eating .

" Morning Sis . I suggest you try some of Aster's Delicious Home-made chocolate flavored pancakes " April stated rather nicely just to get a steaming Toothina .

" What do you say Ella ? There reeeeaaaaallly Good" Aster said while waving the pan in my face so the scrumptious smell would reach me .

I throwed Tooth my biggest ' I'm So Sorry ' Look and walked up grabbing a plate .

" One please "

Aster had this big Grin plastered on his face . I heard my sister shout " Whoooha , in your face Toothie – she through her hand up in the air , high-fived Aster and sat back down- We Win !"

_' Probably some bet they made before i got here '_

I grabbed mango juice from the frigde . Then I Turned and realized.

That's all she got out before Tooth's eyes sparkles over and I knew all hell was about to brake lose . Poor April didn't even notice and then suddenly . April stopped what she was doing , grabbed the salad bowl and started eating all the health salad.

'_ Ugh , salad gross '_

" Come on Seriously Tooth ?" Me and Aster chimed in at the same time , giving her disapproving glances .

" Oh Fine , you guys are no fun " Tooth Complained .

" Tooth how would you feel if I decided to randomly mentally control you without your consent ?" I asked .

" oh okay put seriously guys , your teeth . " Tooth complained .

" Look Sheila , it's not like we drink coffee or anything and we only do it every other Monday and Friday " Aster argued calmly .

I turned to Tooth as I ate and she visibly cringed . Before sighing and abruptly stopping all mental control over April.

I was surprised , I smiled , Aster , me , & April : 1 , Tooth : 0 .

Then I heard it " Pheww , - Ugh….- EWW !" . I sighed April started spitting out salad and clawing at her tongue . Before running to the sink and rising her mouth out .

We laughed .

" Not funny Tooth " April mumbled as she sat down .

" You act like it's poison " I giggled as I ate .

" It IS ! " April Over exaggerated .

We laughed again April joining this time .

We started eating again . Making small-talk here and there .

**10 minutes later…**

7:35 am

I had finished eating 2 minutes ago .

I washed my dish , dried it off and pulled Tooth along . Saying 'bye's' and see you 'laters' ' in exchange for ' good lucks' and ' break a legs' .

We closed the door and headed towards the car.

I opened the door and we got inside . We closed the doors , buckled up , and I started the engine .

Tooth turned up the radio 97.9 and the song " The A team " by Ed Sheeran started playing .

"White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men  
And they say "

"You should put on lip gloss " Tooth Commented

" Oh thanks, right " I remembered .

I applied my pink lip gloss . I wasn't really a make-up type of girl .

"She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream"

I pull out of the driveway , right on time . I smile and turn to Tooth

_"The worst things in life come free to us"_

" You excited over the new dentist assistant position you got?" I asked .

" Yeah , aren't you siked that you got the interview? " Tooth said.

"'Cause we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams"

" Yeah , hey I love this song " I stated.

" Me too " Tooth responded .

_"And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly"_

We sang Along .

_" Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_To fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_For angels to die "_

And here we are , 2 lights to go and were at Tooth's new work place .

I turn to look at her .

She has light crystal blue dentists assistants scrubs that matched her color contacts . Her Newly dyed Chocolate brown hair , which she obviously straightened , her gold –tan skin was covered by a snuggly warm white long-sleeved undershirt . She was wearing white combat boots , a comfy looking white winter's coat , a purple-pink scarf , blue snowflake earings, and the same crystal light blue color that her scrubs are colored gloves .

The light turned green .

**5 Minutes Later …**

I Dropped Tooth off and started headed towards the newsweekly office building .

In about 10 , 15 minutes I was there . Suddenly my heart was racing and I was nervous .

I parked the car , turned off the engine , grabbed my stuff and got out.

I closed the door behind me and started walking towards the big glass doors .

I was working extremely hard to keep my inxityies down. It wasn't working .

I took a big deep breathe in, then out . My heart was still racing but much less than before.

I stopped in front of the door , took a breathe in again and exhaled . Then I Opened the door and walked in like I owned the place . Which technically I did.

* * *

**Hope You guys liked it . I would of made it longer , but i'm really tired of typing i've been typing for about 6 hours so i'm really extra tired . Sorry i didn't do Bunny's Accent , i don't know how to do a proper one so i decided better to not mess it up . So just imagine it's there .Sorry if i did't charactries them well , i'm not used to doing ROTG i should re-watch the movie for future chapter's . Sorry For any disspointments , if you don't like don't read . Please comment. Next chapter will be up soon ( hopefully ) .**

**~ Autumn Brease **


End file.
